lost love
by Lillian1818
Summary: im bad with sammary , its time travel , naruto is the hokage and married but he's not happy , and he wishes for onther chance to fight for his love. sakura , thats when he find hims elf back in the past. few weeks after the fourth ninja war
1. a second opportunity

I do not own naruto or any of its characters

chapitre 1

He looked at all the paper he have toread now he understood why tsunade gave up her title as the hokage to kakashi and why was kakashi in a hurry to make him the new hokage , it no fun at all to be the hokage , he remembered himself 9 years ago , a 15 year old orphan with big dreams , today he is naruto uzumaki ,the seventh hokage ,konoha hero and the strongest shinobi alive , he should be happy ,but he wasnt , he felt lonely again , lonely despite all the people around him , he wanted to be the hokage. and here he was dying of routine , he wanted a family and here he was , spending most of his time locked in the office without them. it has been 4 years since marrmarried huyga hinata , it wasnt love at first sight as he had known her all his life and he had never thought of her in that way , actually it wasnt love at all , it was mutual respect and he found her cute , at least those were his reason for marrying her.

thinking about love he had only loved one girl in all his life. , a certain pink haired medic but they were never meant to be .

it make him wonder sometimes. what if sasuke had never come back , what if he didnt start dating hinata and tried asking sakura again after the war. would it be different , he imagined going home to be welcome by the fires pink beauty. her loud attitude never fell to amuse him. she was everything he wanted in a woman, beautiful. smart , hardworking , strong and loud. just like him unlike his wife who was too quite for her own good.

he woke up from his dreams when shikamaru opend the door

"hokage sama ,its late I guess u should go home ,i'llhelp u with those tomorrow "

he nodded and left the office

That night , he kept thinking about his choices in life , most of them were right , but he wished one decision had been different , he wished to change only one thing , and that is to never give up on his real love

" is it the morning already "he commented while opening his bleu eyes , expecting to see his wife on the other half of bad

But she wasnt there ,He blinked when he noticed the small bad he was in

"What the ..." naruto stood from the bad to look around

"Where the hell I am ."

He knew the place was familiar. But he couldn't place it , he was damm sure. It wasnt not his house , he went out of the room, it seems like a small apartement , too familiar , it actually look exactly like his old appartment. , he stoped for a moment taking in his surrounding . Hell this really was his old apartment , .but it couldn't be , he was sure a new guy live there , and of course the man wont keep naruto old furniture in fact he cleand the place and throw all those before his wedding , 8 years ago Naruto was going out of his mind when he heard a konk.on the door He opened the door to see her

"Sakura !!!" He muttered in disbelief

"Who did you expect ? , what's up , u look like u saw a ghost "

It was really her , but not her at the same time. It was not the sakura he saw last week in the hospital , it was a much younger one , she looked about 17 .

" it must be dream " he said , but it didnt feel like a dream ,sakura's hand on his forhead felt real , so real

Can it be a gengetsu. If it was it must be a strong one , a very strong gengtsu .

And he wanted to know who and why ,

" Naruto, are u okay " he snapped out of his thoughts

" yes , amm why are u here in the morning sakura " if he was going to.find out who was behind the gengtsue he should play the role ,pretend like he believed it was the past.

" what u mean why am I here , it's the day sasuke is leaving , dont u wanna say goodbye. Convince him to stay., tell him anything , I mean , u insisted on me to woke u up ,before he leave "

So this gengetsu usere , puted him at the day sasuke was leaving after the war

" okay , lets go , " he walked out without waiting for her , it wont help him spending time with sakura , gengtsiu or not , he was in love with her and for the last 8 years he tried to avoid her , to forget about her , and seeing her now , young , beautiful , unmarried to his best friend , was not a good thing for his heart , even if it was not real

They walked in silent. Till they saw him

Sasuke , same old sasuke from after the forth war , this gengtsu was amazing , but what he heard next shoked him What sasuke said about his trip , the look in sakura'a eyes , the way she asked him to take her , his answer

It was all the same He can remember that moment very well. Actually it was the moment he decided to gave up sakura , the moment he saw the unconditional love for sasuke in her eyes and decided to let go . Everything felt so real no one was there at the time no one knows about there conversation expect for him , sakura , sasuke and kakashi. ,and he was sure , exept for sasuke they can't perform such a gengetsu. , again sasuke has no reason to do so. He was his friend , his second hand ,Can this be the past , and if it was , why was he here , what was he supposed to do. Relive 8 years of his life

(Hey stupid stop looking at the girl like an.idiot and do something )

( kurama !!! Ur here )

(Where should I be , im always here stuck with your sorry ass now use the opportunity I gave u )

( im , I , ... dont understand )

( usless , ... what have u wished for yesterday ?)

( to ... to have a chance )

( ya , you were unhappy for a long time , so here we are take that chance )

( how did u do that ???)

( I dont know exactly , but im sure as hell , I cant do it again. And I guess we cant go back )

( what !!!! U mean we are stuck here , what about hinata , what about all the work I did in the hokage office am I redoing that :

( ungrateful child , I was trying to.help and here u are worried about the wife u never loved , she is still here , u can.always marry her again , and as for the work. I thought u hated it , u dont have to b hokage here )

Naruto was speachless , a new chance , what was he supposed to do

" naruto we should go"

He looked at sakura like it's the first time in his life , her soft pink hair , her big emerald eyes , her rosy lips , and he knew what to do.

They were near her house when , he remembered , this same day 8 years ago , he left alone to cry about sasuke , he didn't want to see her cry over another man , but today , he was older wiser , and he wont let her cry

" how about we have dinner together today ?"

He asked , so sure she was going to refuse , but to his surprise she smiled

" sure , but not at ishikaru , how about I cook today and u and sai , came over "

" you are cooking ??" He asked in disbelief

", ya I actually need something to keep me from thinking about sasuke , so preparing dinner and having u guys , would be good"

" em , yes , well , do u need anything I.can help with. ?"

" no , just be here at 7 , and dont forget to tell sai "

Well that wasnt bad , it sure looked like she was sad , but he'll make sure , to change that , the first time , he left her alone , so she kept thinking about sasuke , this time he'll be always by her side untill she sees him the way he sees her "

It was only six when he was at her front door

Dreesed in black , with a bouquet of red rose and a box of cake

" naruto , ur early , "

She looked at him and added. " oh , black.??? What happened to the orange suite

" can I come in sakura "

" oh sorry , ya sure , oh are those for me ?' She pointed for the roses

" is there any other girl living here "

" oh thank u " she kissed his cheek and took the roses ,

Her scent her fresh cherry scent filled his lungs , and he felt his heart skip a beat , he watched her walk away , her hips swaying , sakura wasnt too curvy , but she was cury enough for his taste , he had always wondered what would it feel like. To press her delicate small body to his , how would it feel to taste her rosy lips . He stopped his thoughts when she turned around .

"Well Mr gentleman would u help me in the kitchen , now that u are here "

" of course my lady , anything u want "

They spent the hour working and chatting , well actually sakura talking and he was lensing to the new gossips , which were of no surprise to him cause he lived them.already

"Can u believe it , the lazy shikamaru and temari , i'v never imagined that "

" im sure they'll make good couple "

" u dont seem surprised "

" it's obvious there is something between those too , it's in the way.they look at each other every time they met "

" wawo., never took u for an observant ,.naruto , maybe u should concentrate on people who look at u that way"

He knew she was talking about hinata , at this point in his life he didn't know about her feelings for him. And sakura tried to push them together

"Or maybe im so in love with onther girl , till the point that I cant see any other girl. " he said in low voice while looking in her eyes.

There was a pink blush on her face before she turne to the other side " thanks for the cake by the way , I was thinking about making one for dessert "

"Dont u wanna know about the girl.im in.love with ?"

She didnt look at him and said " it dosnt matter if she is not in love with u "

" but i'll make her love me back , it's a matter of time "

" u sound too sure of yourself "

" well u dont know her,she is the most amazing thing I had ever seen , loyal , fires , beautiful , gentle in her own way , full of love ,and strong. a man can only fight for this kind of girl. "

She stood there her mouth wide open , was he talking about her ? Is that the way he sees her , ? Naruto had always have a crush on.her , but she thought it was a childesh , he had never looked this sincere , she was flattered , nobody had ever talked to her this way. She could hear her heart beating ,and the room started to feel too small , especially with his ocean bleu eyes on her , she noticed how the black looked good on him. It actually brought out his beautiful colours , he should definitely wear more black

The the doorbell saved here from the awkward situation.

" it must be sai "

" hey ugly , why is your face red ?"

".oh., its its , hot in the kitchen , u know I was cooking "

"Of course I know. , what else would be doing in the kitchen with dickless "

Naruto smiled at the name.


	2. start

Chapiter 2

Naruto and sai never fell at making her smile , especially naruto , he's like the sun , warm and bright , they talked about the new mall in konoha and decided to visite tomorrow , about kakashi being the new hokage and other things , she was happy they came , it made her forget about sasuke even for a while , but now they went home and she stayed alone with her thoughts. sasuke left again , after all the things she and naruto did to have him back. After all the dreams and hopes she had for their future , she even asked him to take her with him another time , and he turned her down another time , it broke her heart to see him walk away , but she,ll waite , she'll waite for him till the last day of her life , without him she felt alone , even if her friends were here, all of her life has been around sasuke , going to the academy to be close to sasuke , training to be a better shinobi so sasuke would like her , trying to bring sasuke back , and now , what would she do ? Sasuke wasnt here to try to impress him , maybe she should just concentrate on her work.

the next morning she was about to reach the hospital , when she saw hinata

" goodmorning hinata "

" g.morning sakura "

Hinata looked confused , stressed , like she wanted to say something

" what's wrong ? "Sakura asked while approaching the shy girl.

" emm , I..I..., u said something last week and I... , I.mean are u still helping me , i'll understand if u wont. "

"Helping u with what ??"

" well , u see it's about naruto and "

She stopped talking , her face as red as tomatoes.

Sakura remembered her promise , she promised hinata to help her get closer to naruto

" oh , im sorry hinata. I totally forgot , it was a long week "

" it's ok , I wont hold u any longer goodbye sakura "

" waite I dont really have to work today, kakashi sensi ,said that I can rest this week too so we may start our plan "

" now ?"

" sure , come , we will viste konoha hero "

" but it's only 8 he'll.b sleeping "

She didnt reply , and grabbed hinata's hand and walked to naruto's apartment

When they arrived sakura was surprised by naruto awake and ready to go out

" wah , I cant believe ur actually awake at 8 "

" well , people change sakura chan , so why are u here ?"

He was a little bit confused when he saw them , it felt good to see sakura first thing in the morning , Maybe they can hang out together , but hinata presence made him feel uneasy , it's not like he haited her or anything , in fact he respected hinata , she had always been good to him , before and after they got married , it's just that he feels guilty every time he sees her , she loves him and he couldn't do the same , and it must hurt , he knew it hurts , he felt the same for a long time , being rejected by the only person ur heart beat for is the worst feeling ever , at some point in his life he felt like he wasn't good enough for sakura ,and he thought maybe hinata his wife in the future felt the same , that's why he's here to make the right decision ,to help himself and hinata too , maybe if she gave up on him ,she'll find someone who would love her the way she deserve.

" naruto , wake up, I said , we'r going to the new mall , u know we are having a celebration in the name of peace. , we need new clothes , u too im sure , we agreed yesterday , don't u remember "

He does remember , but he didn't plan on having hinata with them it was awkward .

" nn ,sakura chan , shopping isnt my thing , u can go with hinata chan "

"What do.u mean isn't ur thing ,it's not like ur helping us , we are the ones helping you , u should be happy two beautiful.girls are willing to help you buy new clothes. "

" ya sure , but I need to eat something first. "

" will go together , I didn't have breakfast either , what do u think hinata "

" , will eat first."

To sakura , naruto was acting weirdly the whole day , he didn't talk to hinata at all like he was avoiding her , besides he kept gazing at her , like it was the first time he seees her

" oy , naruto , stop looking at me , jeez what's wrong with u " she asked him when hinata left

"U can't blame me , it has been a long time since I got the chance to look at u freely ,"

"What are u talking about ?"

"Never mind , Ineed to talk to u about something."

"Im listening "

"Not here , lets go to your place , I would have invited you to mine ,but it's kind of messy "

" as usual , come on , let's go "

"So , what did u want to talk about "

" I know what u are trying to do " he said while sitting next to her on the couch

She looked at him confused." What am I trying to do "

" oh ,come on I saw the way you were trying to push hinata toward me , it's annoying sakura , stop doing that "

".but...but , "she was speachless , its the first time she sees naruto angry at her , his eyes turned a.darker shade of bleu.

"Im sorry , I was just trying to help "

"How ? How are u helping , by pushing an innocent , shy girl toward me "

" she loves u "

"And u know I cant love her , im in love with another girl and u know it "

Her face truned red , she knew he was talking about her " you deserve better "

She said while looking in his beautiful eyes

"What do u mean "

" u deserve better than the girl u are in love with "

" there's no one better than her for me , even if there was , I.dont want better , I want her "

He whispered the last part ,while getting closer , their faces were inshes apart , and she felt all the blood goes to her face

her face was red with embarrassment

Why the hell was she feeling existed by naruto's words Sure he was handsome , more handsome when he's closer But still ir's naruto , she shouldn't feel that way.

" why dont u give hinata a chance , maybe u'll fall in love with her "

" why dont u give me a chance , Maybe u'll fall in love with me "

She didn't expect that " look naruto , ur good , I.mean too good for me ,it's just that I can't "

"Why ? Is it about sasuke ? "

She didn't know what to say. It wasn't about sasuke , actually she didn't think about him at all ,today But she lied

".yes , and there is hinata too I promised her , I can't.do that to her "

"Well u shouldnt promise with something u cant do ,and sasuke is not here , only god knows when will he came back " and he knew , sasuke will came back for her 3 years from now , 3 year is a long period A lot of things can be changed

" how about we make a deal "

" a deal ?"

" yes , u give us a chance , and we wont tell anybody , it's gonna be a secret Our secret And if u fall in love with me , will be happy if no , I promise to go out with hinata and give our couple a chance At least at that time i'll be sure we were never meant to be and maybe my stupid heart will stop thinking about u "

He was serious , so serious and she knew it , he wasnt smiling as usual , it was important to him How can she refuses his demand.

" but ... , it will be awkward between us I mean if it doesn't work. "

" no it wont , we will be back as normal friends, It's not like we will be having sex or anything. We Will just go out , alone and spend.more time together ,"

She was embarrassed., when did he became blunt like that', if she agree maybe he'll find out how interoperate she was for him.

"But , we cant tell anyone "

" we will make sure nobody knows for now , we are friends , they wont suspect anything"

"Okay "

"Does that mean u are my secret girlfriend now ?"

" yes , I guess i am "

He smiled and took her hand "you'll be the happiest secret girlfriend ever "

"Hhhhh , stope it , it sounds weird "

" well , I need to go sakura chan , the celebration will start soon , i'll let u prepare your self "

" okay , goodbye "

Before he go , he leaned to her face and puted his lipes on her cheeks , but he didn't kiss her Instead he said " I'm happy u agreed , see u there my secret love


	3. the first dance

She tried most of her kimono non looked good on her , at least not good enough ,it has been a long time since the last celebration they had and she wanted to look beautiful , a lot of people were coming , besides konoha's citizens , they invited the kazakage and his siblings , and some lordes from other land's , shikamaru said it would be good for konoha to have them as guests , they have moeny and the village certainty needed moeny after what happened during the pain attack , she decided on a light green dress, that goes above her knees , and pulled her hair in an elegant bun. , puted some mascara , and lipstick , she thought maybe naruto will like her dress , he always loved green on her .

There was a lot of people , all of konoha was celebrating , he didnt remember having a celebration before in his time

(Kurama , if we were in the past , things should be the same right ?)

(Ya. Sure , unless u did something to change it , why ?)

(Well , there's a celebration that I dont remember happening , and im certain it wasnt me who decided to have it )

(Maybe it happened , and u forgot about it , it's been a long time , naruto )

(Maybe ... u think )

He searched for sakura everywhere , untill he found her , beautiful and elegant , green was always her colour , it brought out the unique colour of her eyes , and it suited her creamy skin , she was chatting with ino, smiling to the guests , and that smile was just too beautiful for his own good , in the future she doesn't smile like this anyomore he almoste forgot her real smile the one that reflected the colours of life , at this moment he wished ,he had sai's talent in drawing , she would have made a perfect portrait. , he kept looking at her , taking his time to remember evey detail of her face and body , and then he walked toward her.

Sakura saw naruto , looking in her way , she must admit that he looked good , looking at him today made her realise that he was not the 13 year old boy she used to ignore , his blonde hair was longer than before , it added a charme to his tanned skin , she loves his hair this way , and she would ask him to keep it this long. But then again why should she care , damm it was naruto , she shouldn't think about how good-looking he is .

" hello sakura , ino chan , "

" hello mister superninja " said ino with a smirk

" superninja , what does that supposed to mean"

" well your are the forth son , he had a nickname , the yellow flash , and u should have one too ,so I decided on superninja or superjinshiruki "

" that's the ugliest nickname I had ever heard"

Commented sakura

"Well , why dont u give us a suggestion forhead "

"I'll think about it "

" ill b there forhead , if u needed me "

" u look beautiful " he told her as a matter of fact

"Thanks u look good too "

" thank u , by the way , shikamaru said there will be a dance competition"

" so ? "

" u'll dance with me , won't u my secret girlfriend "

"Chuuuut , somebody might hear you , and im not dancing with u..first It might brought attention , second we dont have to participate kakashi sensi asked some dancers to attend , it was my idea "

"Oh come on sakura it's gonna b fun to participate ,you are just afraid cause you'r a bad dancer "

"Both of us knows who is the bad dancer in here "

" try me and see "

" naruto even as konoha's hero., if you danced they'll laugh at you"

" im ready to take the risk , i'll do anything to huge you in that dress " he saw the pink shade on her face but continued " sorry but you look hot , secret girlfriend or not , im not letting anyone dance with you "

She crossed her arms and sighted , he was too sweet to let down with a no

"Okayy , stope it already , we will dance together , but don't blame me , if you humiliat yourself .

" i'll go add our names in the competition ."

Actually in the past he didn't know how to dance , but as hokage he was invited to other countries formal parties and he learned , he wasn't an excellent dancer , but he wasn't as bad either .

The music started and the couples stood on the dance floor

Ino was the first one who noticed them

" wah , naruto and sakura are participating , never saw that coming "

"What the hell are they doing , naruto is a bad dancer , no he is an awfull dancer , I worked so hard to make this party successful, I can't let them ruine our image "

" relax shika , maybe they'll make a jock out of themselves , wich is surely , and then u can tell the lords , it was a comedian act"

" will shut up ino "

The dance started , all the eyes were on konoha new hero and sakura

" why are they looking at us "

" well , we are the war heroes sakura , they will look at us , I guess im like a celebrity now"

" told you it was a bad idea "

" relax "

"Look at me naruto if something.goes wrong and u end up humiliating me i'll kick you to the moon , do u hear me , nothing would save u , not even the kyubi"

He pulled her closer and started moving with the rhythm , so close that there was no free space between them , she gasped as she looked up into his bright eyes and saw sheer determination , it looked like naruto was determined to prove something to her

His hand moved down her back and came to rest on her hips , he leaned in catching her scent , she smelled of strawberries and white lilies , and whispered in her ear " how do u like my dance skills sakura "

She was lost , this was not what she expected , actually naruto looked damm sexy , and his touch sent electricity to her body , why was she affected , she couldn't possibly like him , hell they started daiting a few hours ago , it's too fast even for her

" where did learn how to dance ?"

She asked ignoring the heat in her face

" let's say I practiced "

The couple didn't notice the glares people were giving them

" they look good together , dont they ? Kakashi san "

" tsunadi sama , I didnt expecte u to come and yes they look good together "

" im happy she forgot about the uchiha "

" im not so sure about that "

" than we will make it sure "


	4. maybe

Author note

Thanks for reading guys , and thanks for being nice

English isn't my native language., I speak French , that's why there's a lot of grammar mistake , but I promise to take more care of that

The few next weeks were fast , she spent them between work and going out with naruto

He made sure to take her out everyday , and it wasn't odd as she expected to be , actually it was nice to spend time with naruto , there. conversations felt natural and easy , she can talk to him about whatever and he'll listen , and give her some of his funny remarks

Today they decided to eat at home , she was going to try her new recipe and who was better than her blond friend to give her his opinion.

When she heard the door , sakura looked at herself in the mirror , she wasn't looking bad for someone cooking , but she wasn't gorgeous like those movies stars , naruto has a bad timing , was it hard to be on time , not too early , earlier she thought about changing her clothes to something more attractive , put some mascara or lip gloss , but no he has to ruine her plans

"Naruto "

She said while opening the door , but was surprised by another blonde

" oh hi ino "

" you were expecting naruto ?"

" well...yes ...we were supposed to have dinner together "

(Why are u stressed , naruto is your friend he can visit you , she thought to herself )

" why are u stressed forehead "

" nothing , im juste tired "

"You sure work a lot , and you forgot about your friends , the only person you are spending time with is naruto "

"What ? , that's not true I go out with other people " she shouted

" and who are they , if I may ask "

"Well ..., you don't know them "

" really now , that's a bad lie "

"Why should I lie , I spend time with others too but naruto is my friend that's why I spend more time with him "

" relax it's not about naruto , I know he's your best guyfriend and I understand why you choose him over me , he 's part of your old team , I know what team 7 means to you "

( relax sakura , nothing to be afraid of , she dont know ,besides i'm just pretending it's not like I love him or anything , she thought )

" sakura , are you okay ? I know you miss him"

"Who am I missing ??"

"Don't play dump , I mean sasuke , I know you miss him that's why you'r spending time only with that blonde of yours "

She didn't really think about sasuke a lot lately , she was busy with work and when not at the hospital , naruto made sure she wasn't alone , but thinking about it , she missed sasuke

" im fine ino , dont worry about me "

" if I didn't worry about you , who would , your my favourite girl "

" I would, sorry I found the door open "

She turned around to see naruto , smiling as usual , she loved his big smile

" hello naruto "

" ino is going to join us to dinner ?"

He asked , hoping the answer is a no

" oh , would you like to join us ino "

" of course , and we can invite that friend of yours sai if that's ok "

" sure , the more the merrier , naruto will go look for him "

" hey , I wanna help you with dinner , ino can bring him if that's ok with you ino "he suggested

"Ya no prob , i'll be back in no time "

She rushed out ,leaving them alone

Naruto was about to speak when sakura snapped at him " why did you said that she'll think we wannna be left alone "

"Or she'll think it's an opportunity to see sai "

Sakura looked at him in awe

" she like him you know " he added

"I know , because she told me , but how do you know ? "

" well first it's obvious , second sai told me something , I guess he kind of like her "

"Oh , really ? , if something happens between those two , i'll be happy for them "

" im sure you would my beautiful " he said while leaning to kiss her cheeks

She felt the heat in her face but ignored it

" What's with the beautiful thing "

" your my girlfriend , Secret or not , I can call you beautiful , besides you are beautiful , it's not like im lying or anything ,and you know you like it "

She didn't say anything and went to the kitchen , smiling .

The next morning ,sakura was on her way to the hospital when she saw him , naruto standing near the mask shop , talking as loud as usual , he should be called the loud ninja , that's a perfect nickname , she was about to call him , when she stopped herself , and thought her goal was to prove to him that they were not good for eachothre , but it seems that she got used to him and maybe just maybe she started to like him and that was not good

she continued to walk to the hospital , trying to get naruto out of her mind , sakura was convinced that he was out of her reach ,and that she couldn't be with him in that way , it wasn't fair , for hinata , for him , and even for sasuke , she loved sasuke , that's why she decided to end the deal she made with naruto , it wasn't good for her , nor for him.

The next few hours sakura was going out of her mind , all she could think about is what to do and how to tell him , she needed a girl advice , that's why she left the hospital and went to visit ino .


	5. 10 days

Ino was at the shop as usual when sakura walked in

" hey , forehead , what's up it's not your break time yet "

"I needed to talk to you , about something "

" oh , it seems important if you couldn't Waite"

" yes , it's about .."

"Waite , let me close the shope I don't want them to interrupt us "

" you sure look existed ino"

" of course it's been boring lately , nothing happens in konoha "

" but first you should promise not to tell anyone "

"Ya ya , I know , just speak "

" I mean it ino , you can't tell anyone "

" oh , sounds interesting , are you pregnant ?"

"What are you talking about inoo , of course im not , are you out of your mind "

"Relax forehead I was joking , so what is it "

Sakura took a deep breath a said " it's about naruto "

"Naruto , I thought it was important , what does naruto have to do with anything important to me , I mean to you "

" well ..."

She told her about the deal , about there time together , about her mixed feelings , and ino

Kept silent ,her mouth wide open

"I can't believe you are naruto's girlfriend " she yelled

" raise your voice more ino , someone in suna didn't hear you "

"Oh im sorry but i'v never seen that coming , I mean it's naruto "

" and what's wrong with naruto " asked sakura in a surprising defensive ton

" Don't misunderstand me , nothing is wrong with him , I mean not now at least , he is the strongest ninja alive beside sasuke , and if he's going to grow up to look like lord fourth in the few next years ,he's certainty a good catch "

"So ??"

"But it's still naruto , he's not the type of guys you prefer , I mean he has loved you for years and you had never paid attention to him , and he is too bright for your liking , I dont remember you being fan of blonde energetic , loud boys "

" im not , I dont love him , I'm hear to ask you how to convince him to stop loving me "

" wah , you sure wanna do that "

"Of course ino , it's naruto , besides I love sasuke remember "

" it has never been a problem for you before , you had refused him without even thinking about it , what's different now ?"

"Nothing , I just , don't wanna break his heart , you didn't see him ino , he was too nice a caring and he had always been good to me I can't break his heart "

" you dont have to , he loves you pinky, try to love him back , it's not difficult , I mean he is konoha's hero , the fourth son and the strongest ninja alive if he loved me the way he loves you ,I would certainly think about it"

"Ino , your not helping here "

" you sure , you don't have any feelings for him " asked ino while gazing at her

"What ! Of course no ino, what happened to your mind "

" nothing happened to my mind , if you really don't have anything for him , you could go and tell him the truth , I mean it's not like he wouldn't expecte that , plus naruto is a strong person , he'll get over you in no time "

She was silent for a few seconds , thinking

It's the best decision , for her sake and for naruto's , she'll miss him , but it would be better for both of them

" but you should waite for 10 days " added ino

"What !, why should I waite"

"I have a feeling that you should think about it again , 10 days are not a long period"

"But that won't change anything ino and you know it "

" nothing is sure , a few days ago I thought naruto was like a brother you , look at you now , going out with him , thinking about how sexy he is "

" hey , i'v never said he looks sexy I said handsome , besides why 10 days "

" I have a feeling it may change your mind , now you came to ask for my advice Here you go , an advice "

" I didn't like it "

" oh please sakura , listen to me once in your life , just do it for me "

" woh , i'v never thought that you would stand by naruto , you'v never liked him before "

" i'v never hated him either , he just wasn't important to me , beside im by your side forehead , I want you to be happy "

" I know , thank u ino , I'll think about what you told me , now I need to go back to work "

" you're always welcome pinkie "

They hugged each other for a brief moment and then sakura walked out "

" Sakura ... sakura "

It was him , the only one she was trying to avoid today , she couldn't look at his handsome face , every time she looks at him she can only think about how attractive he can be "

" hey I was looking for you , I went to hospital and they told me you weren't there "

His smile was as bright as ever

" I was with ino "she replied avoiding his look

" What's wrong sakura ?"

" nothing "

"Well , kakashi sensi wants to see us "

" okay let's go "


	6. chapitre

SOMEWHERE IN THE LiGHTNING COUNTRY

Sasuke didn't want to hear the villagers gossips , he was a shinobi who decided to help others around the five nations , he didn't have time for gossips , but today was different , something caught his attention and he found himself listening to the them

"Oh you mean the pink haired medic I met her around the war , she was beautiful , but not as sexy as her blonde friend "

at first he didn't understand what the hell they were talking about , but he only knew one pink haired medic , and that had his attention

" well I guess she's cute , anyway I heard she's one of the new legendary sanin , if they got married they'll have a powerful child "

He was confused , who's getting married , what has sakura to do with that , it was clear that they were talking about sakura "

The man continued " Don't assume things , u said they were dancing together , that doesn't mean something is going on between them "

" well you should have seen the way they looked at each other , they totally looked in love , besides I spent 3 weeks at konoha and whenever I see her , he was with her , he even brought her flowers "

" wah women you were supposed to visit konoha for work , but I guess you spent time stalking people "

" im a journalist that's my job idiot , you'll see those two are in love , I made a title for my new article "konoha's cherry blossom and the blonde jinchiruki secret love "

"Blond jinchiruki" , sasuke thought is that supposed to be naruto , no way , sakura would never do that , naruto was like a brother to her , the stupid journalist certainty imagining thigs it can't be true

He walked out of the shope to the room he occupied trying not to think about what he heard , sasuke told himself that sakura was in love with him , she had always been in love with him , she even asked him to take her with him in this journey , she'll never go for someone like naruto even if he tried

As soon as he was in his room , he started packing , it's time to go home , he had some information that could not be sent in a letter , he needed to speak to kakashi , that's why , he was going home , or at least that's what He told himself


	7. the trip

It was a very hot day , the atmosphere was suffocating and the air barely breathable in the hokage office .

Kakashi was looking at his old students , they sure have grown up a lot .

both of them looks nothing like the first day he had met them , He can still remember that day as if it was yesterday , sakura the dreamy girly girl and naruto the loud optimist

Now can those two be a good couple ?

He wasn't sure about that , he had always thought that sakura will waite for sasuke actually he would rather her to be with sasuke , The boy was alone , he needed love and sakura is the only girl in his age who didn't give up on him , she will be perfect for him .

He felt guilty for what he was about to do , but it was not his hand , tsunade asked him to help sakura and naruto get closer , he hated the situation tsunade puted him in , how was he supposed to help them be together , he wasn't a match maker , besides he's the new hokage he has other things to do , but he had promised tsunade to help naruto , so here he was giving naruto and sakura's relationship a chance

"So , have u called us to say nothing kakashi sensi "

asked naruto

"Be passionate naruto "

Somethings never change , thought kakashi

A few minutes passed when a strange tall man walked in

"Hokage sama , im pleased to meet you again"

"Same here lord haruka "

"Sakura , naruto , this is lord haruka , his son was injured badly , and he asked for the help of our best medic and that happens to be you sakura "

Sakura looked at the man and smiled " Don't worry sir , i'll do my best to help your son"

"Thank you miss , im sure you would "

" so what does that have to do with me ?"

Asked naruto

" oh , yes , about that ,you'v been bothering me about how boring it is after the war so I thought about sending you with sakura , lord haruka lives in the bleu city , it's a beautiful place . you have never been there before I assume "

Naruto's whole face smiled

"No I didn't , of course I'll go kakashi sensi , a vacation in a beautiful touristic place with sakura is one of my dreams "

" Don't be dramatic naruto , Im going to work "

" you may stay after your work is finished sakura , relax and have fun , isn't that true kakashi sensi ?"

" sure , you tow can stay there for a week , and enjoy your time , unlike your old sensi here you dont have a village to run "

(HEY KURAMA DID YOU HEAR THAT , WE ARE GOING ON A VACATION )

(GOOD , ENJOY YOUR TIME AND MAKE SURE YOU GET THE GIRL , IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO BE WITH HER COMPLETELY ALONE )

( I KNOW )


	8. chapitre (04-05 15:10:09)

**thank you for reading guys , and im sorry if you found some grammar mistakes .****first I wanna thank those who loved the story , second for those who didn't like naruto's character and thought he was aacting bad by stealing sakura****actually he is in the past so he's not stealing sakura from his friend , at this point sasuke have no claim on sakura , he refused her till the end of the war , he even ignored her and called her annoying when she begged him to stop before fighting naruto for the last time , so if naruto tried to have her , it's because he****love her , and she wasn't sasuke's property at all , he didn't even like her . some of you said that he betrayed hinata again he is in the past , hinata isn't his wife , besides I said he respected her , true , respecte and love aren't the same ,****he didn't love her , so he sent her free of his love , maybe she'll find someone else to love instead of living with a husband who didn't love her****going to kakashi , I guess ge had always preferred sasuke , he sees himself in sasuke , that's my personal opinion guys you can always disagree**

The bleu city was exactly as her name

says , white houses and stors with bleu doors and windows everywhere , adding to the bleu sea the city was just brethtaking

Naruto had never been in this city before neither did sakura , they were fascinated by the place

" why are all the doors and windows in bleu ?"

askeded sakura

" oh at first it was a law , and then it became a tradition , it's like a trademark to the city now "

" wah I loved it " she said while looking at the small houses

Naruto loved the city but he had something else to look at : sakura , her smile was bright and carefree , her eyes were as green as he had ever seen them , her soft pink hair farming her delicate face , her creamy skin glowing under the sun

She was amazing in every way , and he had promised himself to have her , to give her the love she deserves , to keep her smiling for ever , he couldn't risk seeing her broken as before , the sakura he knew from the future was only the shadow of her old self , a miserable wife , abandoned by her husband most of the time.

He'll make sure to change that for her sake and his own

When They arrived at lord haruka's mansion naruto retreated to one of the guest rooms and sakura went to see the injured boy .

Lord haruka's younger son offred to take naruto for a walk around the city but he told him that he'll waite for sakura

The boy was looking at naruto like if he was looking at a god , and refused to leave him alone

" so... you are the naruto uzumaki ?"

Naruto smiled at the kid " yes that's me "

" wawo I expected someone with more muscles "

" What does that supposed to mean ? What's wrong with my muscles ?"

" well , not big enough for a hero as you "

" they still do the job "

The kid was trying to have a conversation with naruto who was thinking about his plans

A few minutes passed when the kid spoke again

" so ,why are we waiting for the doctor , is she your girlfriend ?"

Naruto thought a little bit and then said " you can say so "

"Oh , are you going to get married ?"

" i'm still seventeen ,but I think so . sure we will get marriage someday "

The next two days were fast , sakura didn't have the time to see the city , she spent her time working , the kid was all better now and it's time to enjoy her so called vacation

She changed into a pair of pink shorts and a white t-shirt , and went to fetche naruto .

He should be sleeping at this time

Sakura opened the door to naruto's room expectecting to find asleep , but she was surprised to see him fully awake , not just that but also half naked

she had seen naruto half naked more than once , but it wasn't like that , he wasn't that sexy before or maybe she didn't notice how perfect his abs were ,

he just looked hot with the drops of water fallling from his blond hair , all those thoughts all disappeared and were replaced by embarrassment when he looked at her

" sakura chan , good morning "

She turned around , her face all red , when did naruto became this handsome

Her inner self was saying other things ( he was always handsome you were just too busy to see it )

"Good morning" she replied in a low voice

" you need something ?" he asked her

" I was just looking for you , I thought of going out to explore "

Naruto walked toward her " why are you looking in the other way ?"

" just wear something and let's go "

She said that while walking out

**_the bleu city , is a place in my country , its the same as I described , although it has another name_**


	9. first kiss

As soon as sakura and naruto were out of the mansion , she grabbed his hand and started walking .

Naruto felt good being around this sakura , the one who talks a lot and smiles a lot , this sakura who treated him as her naruto not someone else husband .

They spent the day sightseeing the city , naruto following sakura's plans of the day , it didn't bother him to follow her around as long as she was happy , he noticed that she kept his hand in hers most of the time .

It was almost five when sakura asked him if they could take a walk near the beach and of course he agreed

" god , I love this place , I can't believe I waisted two days locked in the house "

She said while walking on the sand

" I tried to tell you , but you never listen to me" he said

She looked at him and smiled " well , remind me to never ignore you again "

" im sure you won't " he said in a confident voice

" and why is that mr naruto "

He pulled her closer before saying " because i'm a handsome , sexy , man , who can't be ignored "

She was speechless for a moment , than she pushed him away " oh , please , who said you were a handsome , sexy man ?"

She was looking into his bleu eyes , waiting for his answer when he leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheeks just beside her mouth

She wanted to push him away , to hit him on his head , to tell him that was a stupid move

But her body didn't listen to her ,instead she got closer to him and inhaled his mainly scent , at that moment he kissed her again , wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her one more time at the same spot

He was so gentle and sakura felt like melting in his arms

He hugged her strongly and whispered " you have no idea how much I love you , how much im ready to do for you ,how im fighting not to kiss you every time you smile at me , you don't know sakura chan , and maybe you won't ever know how much I need you "

She couldn't say anything , it felt wrong to stop him from talking , not at this moment of sincerity .

he continued

"There are times when I feel closer to you , there are times when I feel im yours ,and you'r mine , thought many time I feel unsure , but sakura there's something you don't understand i'm not giving up on you , im not giving my love , my heart my happiness to the Destiny "

He stepped a little bit away from her ,looked at her flashed face and added " not another time sakura chan , im not giving up on you another time , you have no idea how much I missed the sound of your voice , the rush of your skin , the spark in your eyes and I ... "

He stopped talking and got closer to her , their noses touched , his mouth was dangerously close to hers

But she couldn't move , all she could think about was how perfect he was , how sincere his words were , his hot breath was distracting her , she could hear her heartbeats as loud as ever and then his mouth was on hers , instead of going with her instinct which was usually to punish , she relaxed and kissed back . A few minutes passed, then she pushed him away and run to the house .

This could not be happening , sakura thought to herself , she can't fall in love with naruto , it's not fair , naruto deserve better , he deserve someone like hinata , she had refused him more than once , she couldn't love him now , not when he reached his dreams , it wasn't right .


	10. chapitre (04-07 05:28:17)

Tossing and turning , she tried to sleep but everything was rushing through her mind all at once , sakura wanted to keep her mind on other things but her mind was going over what had happened earlier .

naruto kissed her and she couldn't help but feel giddy inside ,thinking about it made her blush and groan

he had strong feelings for her that was for certain , she could tell by the way he looked at her , the way he treated her ,the way he kissed her , it was so full of passion , she had never expected him to be a good kisser , and she couldn't help but think about him all night

sakura asked herself why ? why did she let him kiss her , more importantly why did she liked it , a question she repeated in her mind while denying the only answer that came to her she liked him too

but that is not possible she was in love with someone else , that shouldn't be happening , she couldn't possibly love sasuke and be attracted to naruto .

the pink haired girl was going out of her mind , and all she could think about is his handsome face when he whisperd those love words to her , those were the most beautiful words she had ever heard .

a knock on the door woke her from her thoughts

" sakura chan are you ok ?"

it was lord haruka's wife voice

" yes , youshina san come in "

the older women walked in saying

"you skipped dinner and I was worried about you ?"

" Thanks but im fine youshina san , you shouldn't worry "

" is everything ok sakura ? has anything happened ?"

the lady of the house took a liking on sakura since the first day , they spent a lot of time together the first few days and had became closer

"Nothing happened I just wasn't feeling hungry "

" okay , i'll leave to sleep then "

she was about to reach the door when she stopped and trund toward sakura

"by the way , tomorrow we will go shopping , if you want to impress your blond prince you need some new clothes"

" what ?? ,im not trying to impress him "

responded sakura in a quickly

youshina smiled and walked out bedding her goodnight

He didn't regret kissing her , it just wasn't the right time , he regretted the time , at first things were fine , but after they broke apart she seemed uncertain .

still that doesn't erase the way she kissed him back , it wasn't a shy clumsy kiss , it was almost a hungry passionate one

he knew she liked it , she could deny it , lie to him ,she could avoid him , but she couldn't deny the way her body responded to his touch , the way her eyes looked at his

hell this morning he could swear she found him hot , she couldn't take her eyes of his body and a hint of pink coverd her face .

he smiled to himself remembering her reaction , it felt good to know that she sees as more than a friend now .


	11. confused

The next two days , sakura tried to avoid naruto, she wasn't ready to face him after what happened , at least not now ,she needed time to think about what happened so the next morning she woke up early had her breakfast alone and spent her day with youshina away from the boys

they visted the city most famous monuments and sakura bought some gifts for her friends

the second day , they went to the mall ,sakura had never seen a mall as big as that in her life and enjoyed shopping

as soon as she got back home , she saw him , standing in front of her

" we need to talk "

he told her in a firm voice

she tried to sound normal

"not now naruto "

"I can't Waite " was his answere

he took her hand and dragged her away to her room

" what are you trying to do naruto ?"

"why are you avoiding me ?"

"im not avoiding you ,why should I avoid you ?"

" is it because I kissed you ? , well guess what I didn't regret it and if I had a chance i'll do it again , you know why ? because you liked it , because you need to stop fighting your feelings "

she was furious , how dare he assume that she liked it ? was she that obvious

(**stupid , stupid sakura , why the hell did you kiss him back ) **she told herself

she looked into his eyes with determination

" that was a mistake naruto , we are just friends we can't be more , you and I both know that this was never supposed to happen , i'm in love with someone else "

at first he didn't react , but she saw the disappointment in his eyes , she also saw something else she couldn't place it

" we will be leaving for konoha tomorrow , prepare yourself " he told her and left

sakura was confused, he didn't say anything , why ??does that mean he gave up on her ? , isn't that supposed to make her feel better ? she didn't understand why was she sad , why was she about to cry

she felt horrible for lying to him , and hurting him again , it seems that all she could do for naruto was to hurt him

but this time she lied because she loves him

she couldn't tell him the truth , tell him that she really liked the kiss , that she enjoyed his presence , that she feels special every time he looks at her

that she is attracted to him ,that wouldn't be fair , naruto wasn't hers , he's too good for someone like her

if she had refused his affection when he had nothing , she doesn't deserve it when he had everything

that night she cried a lot

111111111111111111111111111111

naruto wasn't sure how to react , her eyes said something but her words something else

was it his imagination ?did he imagine the way she looked at him , the way her body trembled in his arms , the way she kissed him

was he so desperately in love with her , that he had imagined things that doesn't exist ?

all those questions played in his mind the whole night


	12. confused 2

in the morning they headed back to konoha , they didn't talk unless it was necessary , sakura felt like dying every time he looks at her with his bleu deep eyes ,every time he talks to her in a cold ,empty ton

it had been 4 days and they were few hours away from konoha , sakura couldn't take it anymore , she needed to talk to him , his silence was killing her

" naruto can we stop here for a bit ?"

she asked him in a low voice "

"why " he said not looking at her

she didn't have an answer , she wanted to talk to him before they reach konoha , she wanted her old naruto back , but what would she say ?

" I feel dirty , I need to take a bath in the river " she told him , trying to buy some time to think

" we are only few hours away from konoha ,you can waite "

" I can't , I need to bath now "

he walked away and said " okay , i'll be here "

as soon as he dispersed

she took off her clothes and got into the cold water , and started thinking about her dialogue

she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the swimming snake

when he touched her leges she screamed

in a minute naruto was there

" what , what happened are you okay ?? "

" get him off me , get him off me naruto "

the blond jumped in the water looking for the threat

" the snake ??, you screamed my ears out for this ?" he said in a mocking voice

" oh my god throw him away ,kill him , I hate them , they are disgusting "

he smiled at her for the first time in four days

" well orchimarou won't appreciate your statement sakura "

she splashed him with water angrily , and then swam away a little

naruto blinked and wiped away the water from his face

he looked at her and for a moment she thought he was angry ,but then she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes

"I hope you understand what you'v done"

he said to her " that means war

sakura grinned at him

the next few minutes became a bout of splashing and laughter

after particularly one big splash that she may or may not have used Chakra to create , naruto attacked her properly and she laughed and struggled a little to get out of his grip , he had become too strong that she can't get away from him without using chakra .

she stopped struggling after a moment " I give up "

he let her go but they were floating close together , chest to chest and face to face their legs touching , they stared at one onther and sakura felt her plus pick up

he averted his eyes from hers and started to back away

but she didn't want to let him go ,something inside of her told her to hold him back

so she acted out of instinct and hugged him , she could feel his bare chest against hers

and now she noticed that he was only in his pants and she was only in her bra

she froze in her place not knowing what to do the atmosphere was getting hotter

and she could hear her heartbeats

and naruto's hot breath near her face wasn't making it any easier

"you know how I feel about you sakura , so why , why are you doing that to me "

naruto said quality his voice barely audible

sakura swallowed and murmured " I don't know what to do , im im ... I don't deserve you , im sorry"

he chuckled

" you are ,my cherry blossom , underestimating yourself , besides I told you before , i'll only want you "

her mind felt like it was spinning and out of control

she couldn't speak , so she buried her face in his chest

his hand moved down her arm to her hand and he linked his fingers throw hers and brought het hand out of the water

and kissed it lightly

"sakura i'll be here when you are ready , to tell me how much you love me "

he murdered looking into her eyes

then he let her hand , broke the eye contact and swam away from her , she watched him get out of the water before following

naruto didn't say anything about what happened the whole way back to konoha

11111111111111111111111111111111

ino and sai didn't expect to see what they saw when they decided to go fishing in the close river

naruto and sakura playing with water

sai was about to call for them when ino stopped him and convinced him to spy on them

they saw them stop playing , getting closer , ino was so existed

but sai warned her that they will feel them as soon as they stop playing , but she didn't listen to him , until naruto existed the river and looked directly at there direction

" it's a good thing ugly didn't notice us "

commented sai when they run back to konoha


End file.
